


Words on my skin

by Verse



Series: Of cliché soulmates stories [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/F, Romance, Soulmate AU, crack ship, cross-posted on ff.net and tumblr, mild swearing, not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words tattoued on you are the first things you'll hear from your soulmate, they say. Too bad they don't also give you the context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words on my skin

Contrary to popular belief, you weren’t actually a morning person.

You honestly wonder where does this rumor comes from. You mean, you know you are the invincible athlete and all. But still, people do realize that you are only human, right? You can’t possibly be perfect.

That was why you were here, in front of the first coffee shop you’ve ran into, yawning and rubbing your eyes. Come on. Just a quick coffee and then you’ll start your jogging.

That was the plan. Plan interrupted by a loud and cheerful voice.

"Welcome to the Team Slowth! What can I serve you?"

You knew those words. By heart, even. You’ve read them so many times as a child, so many times even now, wondering their meanings, their contexts. Words engraved in black inc on your left arm.

"…Holy shit."

You hear something break, and something fast and tiny and undoubtedly pink rushes toward you, tackling you to the ground and inspecting your arms before grinning widely with a smile bright enough to cover the sun.

"You took your time!’


End file.
